The Mob Song
thumb|250px"The Mob Song (ou Matar a Fera)", é uma canção no filme de animação da Disney, A Bela e a Fera. É a terceira canção (quinta no musical) a ser cantada por Gaston, o vilão do filme. Letra Speech Gaston: The Beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night! Bela: No! Gaston: We're not safe 'til his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the Beast! Mob: Kill him! Man 1: We're not safe until he's dead'' ''Man 2: He'll come stalking us at night'' ''Woman: Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!'' ''Man 3: He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free'' ''Gaston: So it's time to take some action, boys'' It's time to follow me! Through the mist, through the woods Through the darkness and the shadows It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride Say a prayer, then we're there At the drawbridge of a castle And there's something truly terrible inside It's a beast! He's got fangs, razor sharp ones! Massive paws, killer claws for the feast Hear him roar! See him foam! But we're not coming home 'til he's dead Good and dead! Kill the Beast! Speech 'Bela: '''No! I won't let you do this! '''Gaston: '''If you're not with us, you're against us. Bring the old man! 'Maurice: Get your hands off me! Gaston: We can't have them running off to warn the creature! Bela: Let us out! Gaston: We'll rid the village of this Beast! Who's with me? Male Mob Member #1: '''I am! '''Male Mob Member #2: '''I am! '''Male Mob Member #3: '''I am! ''Mob: Light your torch!'' Mount your horse! ''Gaston: Screw your courage to the sticking place!'' ''Mob: We're counting on Gaston to lead the way!'' Through a mist, through a wood Where within a haunted castle Something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day! It's a beast! One as tall as a mountain We won't rest 'til he's good and deceased Sally forth! Tally ho! Grab your sword! Grab your bow! Praise the Lord and here we go! ''Gaston: We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!'' Speech '''Belle: '''I have to warn the Beast. Oh, this is all my fault. Oh, Papa, what are we going to do? '''Maurice: '''Now, now, we'll think of something. ''Mob: We don't like'' What we don't understand In fact it scares us And this monster is mysterious at least Bring your guns! Bring your knives! Save your children and your wives We'll save our village and our lives We'll kill the Beast! Speech (Cut to Beast's castle) '''Horloge: I knew it. I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up. Lumière: Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all. (Sultan barking) Lumiere: Could it be? Madame Samovar: Is it she? Lumiere: 'Sacre Bleu! Invaders! '''Horloge: '''Encroachers! '''Madame Samovar: '''And they have the mirror! '''Horloge: '''Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them. Who's with me? ''(Door slams) Ahh! (Outside) '''Gaston: Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, the Beast is mine! '''''Castleware: Hearts ablaze Banners high We go marching into battle Unafraid although the danger just increased Mob: Raise your flag! Sing the song! Here we come, we're fifty strong And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong Let's kill the Beast! Speech Madame Samovar: 'Pardon me, master. 'Fera: '''Leave me in peace. '''Madame Samovar: '''But sir, the castle is under attack! ''Mob: Kill the Beast!'' Kill the Beast! Speech '''Lumiere: This isn't working! Fifi: Oh, Lumiere. We must do something. Lumiere: '''Wait, I Know! ''Mob: Kill the Beast!'' Kill the Beast! Speech '''Madame Samovar: '''What shall we do, master? '''Fera: '''It doesn't matter now. Just let them come. ''Mob: Kill the Beast!'' Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast! Versão brasileira '''Gaston: A Fera vai apavorar seus filhos! Vai persegui-los à noite! Bela: Não! Gaston: Só estaremos seguros quando eu empalhar a cabeça dela! Nós temos que matar a Fera! Multidão: Matem! Homem 1: Ele vivo é uma ameaça Homem 2: Poderá nos atacar Mulher: Vai comer nossas crianças e isso é só pra começar! Homem 3: O massacre desta aldeia nós iremos assistir Gaston: Quem for homem vai ter que lutar Terá que me seguir! Vamos lá Pelo mato, Pelas trevas e a neblina, na jornada que será Um pesadelo, e depois de passar Pela ponte levadiça Com certeza cada um de nós vai vê-lo É um monstro De caninos afiados! Tem bocarra e tem garra de pantera Vai urrar, espumar Mas não vamos voltar Sem lutar, sem matar essa Fera! Bela: Não! não devem fazer isso! Gaston: Se não está conosco, está contra nós. Tragam o velhote! Maurice: Tire as mãos de cima de mim! Gaston: Não deixemos que avisem essa fera! Bela: Soltem-los! Gaston: Vamos livrar a aldeia deste horror! Quem vem comigo? Multidão: Eu vou! Eu vou! Eu vou! Multidão: Tocha acesa, com presteza Gaston: Quero em todos o maior furor Multidão: Contamos com Gaston pra comandar a cavalo ou a pé Vamos todos ao castelo Onde a Fera poderá nos espreitar Esta Fera é um monstro gigante! Com a arma na mão Na maior decisão Segue o nosso batalhão Gaston: Vamos entrar no castelo e eu vou buscar a cabeça da Fera! Bela: Tenho que avisar a Fera! Eu sou a culpada Oh, papai, o que é que vamos fazer? Maurice: Calma Calma, vamos achar uma saída! Multidão: Não gostamos daquilo Que nunca entendemos Esse monstro pode até nos devorar! Tragam facas e lanças Pra salvar suas crianças! Liquidemos essa Fera! Vamos matar! Horloge: Eu sabia! Eu sabia que não deviam ter esperança Lumière: Talvez não saberiam se ela nunca tivesse aparecido aqui Será possível? Madame Samovar: Será ela? Lumière: Sacre Bleu! Invasores! Horloge: Intrusos! Madame Samovar: E eles têm o espelho! Horloge: Avise o amo! Se é luta que eles querem Estamos preparados! Quem está comigo? Ahah! Gaston: Podem saquear o castelo à vontade! Mas lembrem-se, a Fera é minha! Objetos: Com coragem e fé Lutaremos destemidos Sem saber o que iremos enfrentar Multidão: Nós queremos ação E cantando essa canção Vamos cumprir nossa missão Vamos matar! Madame Samovar: Com licença, meu amo Fera: Deixe-me em paz Madame Samovar: Mas senhor, o castelo está sendo atacado! Multidão: Vai morrer! Vai morrer! Lumière: Não funciona! Fifi: Ah Lumière, faça alguma coisa Lumière: Espere, já sei! Multidão: Vai morrer! Vai morrer! Madame Samovar: O que devemos fazer, amo? Fera: Já não me importa mais Deixe que eles venham Multidâo: Vai morrer! Vai morrer! Vai morrer! Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Vilões Categoria:Canções de A Bela e a Fera Categoria:Canções em grupo